Immortals
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Bella is an immortal that has been alive for thousands of She is alone and without love until she meets a boy at school who seems oddly familiar to At the same time someone from her past comes knocking at her door? Will she finally fall for this boy and what happened in the past that scares her into trusting the one she thought that she could trust? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Immortals**

**Chapter 1**

Bella has been walking the earth for more than a thousand years.

She was only sixteen when she was dying of a disease in the 10th century.

There wasn't any medicine to help her with her illness back in that time so no one could help her with her problem.

No one had any idea what to do.

But someone came up to her in the hospital as she was dying and gave her something to make her immortal.

She always hated that she was immortal.

Immortals like her never eat anything.

They had a special red drink that they had to keep them satisfied.

* * *

21st century….

Bella sat alone at lunch time at her high school.

She had no friends.

She didn't want any friends because she didn't think that she needed them.

She looked up when she felt someone staring at her.

She saw that a boy across the room of the cafeteria was staring at her.

Her eyes widened when she stared him over.

From what she could see the boy had thick bronze hair, pale white skin and beautiful green eyes

'He looks like…' she thought.

She couldn't finish her thought as the bell went for the end of lunch.

Bella walked into her english class and found the seat next to her that was usually empty was occupied with the boy she saw at lunch.

Bella took a deep breath before sitting down next to him.

She looked down as he smiled at her.

"Hello my name is Edward Masen." He said. "What's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said as he extended his hand for her to shake it.

Bella took it and as their hands touched an electric shook went up her arm.

She frowned as she let go.

'What a weird feeling.' She thought. 'I wonder if he felt it as well.'

She turned to see him frowning at his hand before smoothing it.

'At least I'm not the only one that felt it.' She thought. 'It must mean something if we both felt the same thing.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After school walked back to her house and closed the door after her.

She sighed. 'Why did I feel such a pull towards Edward and why did he look like the others?' she thought. 'I don't understand. What does Edward Masen mean to me?'

She decided that it was nothing to worry about right now.

That night as Bella went to sleep she had a dream about one of her past lives.

Bella's dream was when she was living in the 11th century.

It was a year after she was turned into an immortal.

She was walking through the streets of her neighbourhood when she heard yelling from behind her back.

She turned to see a wild horse racing without stopping coming towards her.

Before she could do anything someone jumped onto her and pulled her out of the way as the horse came running past them.

She looked up at her hero who had saved her life.

By the look of him Bella could see that he was very handsome.

He had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Thank you for saving me." Bella said.

He smiled. "You're welcome. Do you mind telling me your name? I am Aaron."  
"My name is Bella."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Bella."

Bella woke up suddenly.

'I…. I haven't thought of him for a long time.' Bella thought as she sighed. 'I miss him so much.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the morning she got up and went downstairs when she heard a knock on the door.

She frowned. 'Who would be knocking on a Saturday morning?'

She went to open the door and gasped. "Demetri." She said as she stepped back away from the door.

He smiled. "It's nice to see you again sister. It's been a long time."

Demetri tried to hug her but Bella pushed him away.

"Tell me what you are doing here Demetri?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just here to see my little sister." He replied. "And now that I see that you're fine I really need to be going. I cannot stay long and reminisce the good times with you. Goodbye little sister. I'm sure that we'll bump into each other soon." He said as he walked out the door.

Bella watched him leave. 'That cant be good that he's here. He must be here for something. I dont believe that he came just to visit me.'

* * *

That night Bella had the same dream again.

"Would you like to go out with me Bella?" Aaron asked as he helped her up.

Bella nodded. "Yes I would love to go out with you Aaron."

He smiled. "Great. Can I meet your parents as well?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately my parents aren't with us anymore." She said. "It's only my brother and I."

Aaron's face fell. "Oh I'm so sorry. Is it alright if I meet your brother then?"

Bella nodded. "I'm sure that my brother would love to meet you."

Bella woke from the dream a second later.

She sighed. "Oh Aaron. I miss you so much."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On Monday morning Bella walked into school.

She met Edward in english class and sat down next to him.

He smiled. "Hello."

Bella smiled back. "Hi."

She turned when Demetri walked through the door and sat down in front of them.

'Why is he here?' she thought. 'He can't be here just to go to school. It must be for something else.'

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the bell go for lunch.

"Hey Bella its lunch. Come on we need to go." Edward said.

Bella blinked twice before nodding as she followed him out.

"Hey how come you never eat?" Edward asked as he stared at her plate of food.

Bella shrugged. "Because I'm not hungry."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I've known you for about a week Bella and I've been watching you. You never eat anything."

'I can't let him know that I'm immortal.' She thought.

"Never mind when I don't eat."

Edward looked at her with concern. "Alright."

* * *

Later Bella walked through her door and went to the fridge and took out a bottle of the red juice and drank it straight away.

'It's been a while since I had this stuff.' She thought.

Suddenly she felt her mobile vibrating in the pocket of her pants.

She pulled it out to see that it was a text from Edward.

'_I know what u r and I'm coming over. I need u to tell me the truth. Don't lie 2 me.'_

She gasped. "Oh no."

The doorbell rang a second later.

Bella took a deep breath before answering the door.

Edward walked in and said. "Spill it." He said. "Tell me what you are."

Bella sighed. "You really want to know?"  
Edward nodded. "Yes and don't lie to me."

Bella took a deep breath and said. "I'm Immortal."

Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow seriously?"

Bella nodded.

"How?"

"In the 10th century I was dying of a disease." She explained. "A boy walked in and gave me a drink that turned me into an immortal." She walked to the fridge and grabbed the drink. "That's why I never eat anything. I only drink this."

"Who was the one who turned you?" Edward asked.

"Demetri. My brother. He was already an immortal when he gave me the drink."

"He must be a good brother then if he saved you." Edward said.

Bella sighed. "If only, if only."

Edward frowned and titled his head. "Why what happened?"

"It's true that he turned me but he never wanted me to fall in love. That's why he turned me. When he found out that I was in love with a man named Aaron he killed him behind my back. This happened once in a few years every time I met someone."

"So I'm like a doubleganger? I lived before as a different person?"

Bella nodded. "Yes you came back once in a few years only to be killed by Demetri."

Suddenly Demetri barged through the door.

"You told him!" he yelled at Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You told him!" he yelled at Bella. "How dare you!"

Bella nodded. "I had to."

Edward ran in front of Bella and said. "If you want Bella then you have to go through me."

Demetri laughed. "Oh I intend too."

Demetri grabbed Edward and threw him at the wall.

Bella ran up to Demetri. "Demetri stop it."

Demetri grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. "I should have let you die in the hospital bed. It was a mistake to save your pathetic life."

"Demetri let her go." Edward said. "It's me that you want not Bella."

Demetri chuckled as he let Bella go.

She fell to the ground and coughed.

Demetri walked slowly to Edward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

He chuckled. "Now how should I kill you this time? Oh I know."

He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

A second later he stabbed Edward through the chest.

Edward gasped out in pain as Demetri pulled out the knife and threw it towards the ground.

Bella screamed as Edward fell to the ground.

Demetri chuckled. "Goodbye dear sister." He said as he walked out the door.

Bella ran over to Edward's side. "No." she said as she looked at the wound.

"Am I dying?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head. "No you're not."

Edward coughed. "Bella don't lie to me. Please."

Bella started crying. "Yes you're dying."

Edward put his blood stained hand on her cheek. "I love you." He said as he closed his eyes.

"No Edward please you can't leave me." She said as she shook him. "Please I love you. You can't leave me again."

She stood and ran over to the fridge and grabbed the red drink.

She ran back to Edward and grabbed his head.

"Drink this Edward." She said as she put the bottle to his lips and forced it down his throat.

She wiped away her tears and set the bottle down next to her.

"He should wake soon."

A minute later Edward's eyes slowly opened.

"What…. What happened?" he said as he looked down at the bottle.

"I made you drink the juice so I can save you."

"So I'm immortal like you now."

Bella nodded.

Edward smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Edward's eyes widened. "Wait what happened to Demetri?"

Bella sighed. "He got away."

Edward put his hand on her shoulder and said. "Don't worry. We'll find him and kill him before he hurts anyone else."

Bella smiled and kissed him. "I love you. I'm so glad that your alright."

Edward nodded in agreement. "As am I."

**Authors note:**** Dont worry its not the end of the story just yet. There's a few more chapters to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure that we should really do this?" Edward said as he waited near the school gates for the school bell to ring the next day.

Bella nodded as she hugged him. "Don't worry. It will be a surprise for Demetri to see you when he thought that you died. You'll have to act human though. He can't know that you're immortal now."

Edward nodded as he smiled. "Then I'll do it for you."

Bella smiled back. "Thank you." She said as the bell went.

Edward and Bella walked into english class and sat down next to each other.

Demetri walked in a second later and stopped when he saw Bella and Edward sitting down.

His eyes went wide as he zeroed in on Edward.

Mr Jones walked in and tapped Demetri on the shoulder. "Take your seat Demetri." Mr Jones said. "Class is about to begin."

"Yes sir." Demetri said as he sat down.

* * *

When the bell went for recess Bella and Edward walked out together and sat down on a bench.

Edward ate his sandwich without trying to scrunch up his face.

Bella looked up from her drink to see Demetri walking over to them.

When he reached them Demetri looked at Edward. "So you managed to survive huh."

Edward nodded. "Yes Bella managed to save me."

Demetri smiled slightly and leaned down to whisper into Edward's ear. "You won't be that lucky next time. Next time your girlfriend won't be there to save you. Next time I'll make sure that you're dead." He turned and walked off.

Edward turned to Bella and said. "Do you think he knows?"

Bella shook her head. "No he couldn't have."

"Maybe he did." Edward replied. "I think we're in trouble Bella."

* * *

Later in Bella's house.

"Do you think we should confront him or just stay out of his way?" Edward said to Bella as she went to grab a bottle from the fridge.

"No I think we should keep out of his way and think of a plan. He might be planning something soon. We never know but he might be going to act soon." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

Edward frowned. "So what we just sit around here and wait for him to act."

"We have no choice Edward." Bella said as said as she went over to him and hugged him. "I don't want to lose you again. I've lost you too many times."

Edward sighed. "I love you and I'll do anything to protect you."

"I love you too Edward."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day Edward sat alone in his Maths class.

It was his only class without Bella.

He was always nervous without Bella by his side.

He took a deep breathe. 'I know that I can do this without Bella by my side.'

He looked to the door as Demetri walked in.

Edward looked down to the desk as Demetri walked over to his desk and sat down next to him.

At the corner of his eye he saw Demetri smiling at him.

The teacher wasn't it the room to start the lesson.

'Where's the teacher when you need him?'

"So tell me Edward." Demetri began. "How did you survive that wound I gave you? That stab wound should have killed you. It was very deep."

"Bella managed to save me after you left." Edward replied. "You should have stayed."

Demetri chuckled. "Pathetic girl. She can't even live without you."

"She's not pathetic." Edward said. "She's brave."

Demetri smiled. "Of course she is."

"Tell me." Edward said. "Tell me why you have to make her life so miserable. Why did you have to kill me over and over again to get to her?"

Demetri chuckled again. "Don't you see Edward?"

Edward stared at him in confusion.

He grinned. "Of course you don't see it from my side. I do it because it's fun messing with her."

Edward's hand curled up into a ball.

He had to force himself to stay in his seat and not cause a fight in a classroom.

"You're horrible."

Demetri nodded. "I know I am." He looked down to his hands. "Am I getting on your nerves? Oh I'm so sorry if I am." He laughed.

Before Edward could reply Mr Jenkins walked into the class.

"Alright everyone let's get started shall we."

* * *

At the end of the day Edward walked to Bella who was waiting for him at the school gate in a bad mood.

Bella saw his face and tilted her head. "Are you alright?"

Edward nodded.

"What happened?"

"Demetri happened. He was in my Maths class."

Bella's eyes widened. "Tell me what happened." She said as they started walking away from the school.

Edward sighed. "I asked him why he was making your life so miserable and he told me it was because he liked making your life like that."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Did he ask you how you're still alive?"

Edward nodded as they walked into the house. "Yes but I didn't tell him anything."

Bella's sighed with relief. "Good."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day was a Saturday so Bella and Edward were hanging around at home.

As Edward went to grab a red drink from the fridge there was a knock on the door.

As Bella opened it she gasped. "Demetri what are you doing here?"

Demetri stepped inside the house. "I just came to visit my little sister and her boyfriend."

He looked to Edward who still had the bottle in his hands and said. "What are you doing with that?"

"I was just about to give it to Bella when you barged in."

Demetri chuckled and shook his head. "No you weren't."

Edward nodded. "Yes I was."

Demetri chuckled again and shook his head. "No you weren't because you're the one that will need it in a second."

He grabbed a pocketknife from his pocket and threw it towards Edward.

It hit him in the chest.

Bella gasped and mouthed to Edward. "Fall to the ground."

Edward fell to the ground and dropped the bottle to the ground where on impact shattered.

Bella ran over to Edward but Demetri grabbed her hand. "You will not save him this time." He said as he threw her to the wall. "This time he dies."

Bella hit the wall head first which knocked her unconscious as she landed on the ground.

Demetri turned back to Edward and walked over to his side who was pretending to be dead.

Demetri chuckled as he pulled the knife out. "That was too easy. I wish you would put up more of a fight." He sighed. "But you never will. No matter who you are reborned into."

Edward's eyes flung open and smiled. "Well I might as well start now."

Demetri gasped as Edward stood. "How is that possible?" he said as he stood. "You shouldn't be alive."

Edward grinned. "Bella did save me when you tried to kill me the last time but you see she gave me something to do so."

He looked down at the shattered glass and Demetri followed his gaze.

"So she did turn you."

Edward nodded. "You can't hurt me."

Demetri smiled as he looked to Bella. "Oh but I can hurt you through her."

Edward frowned. "No you will no longer hurt her."

Demetri laughed. "How can you stop me? You don't even know how to kill our kind."

Edward smiled. "As a matter of fact I do. Bella told me how to kill an immortal." He walked over to Demetri. "She told me what to do to kill an immortal." He smiled again as he jabbed his hand into Demetri's chest.

Demetri gasped out in pain.

"She told me to pull out an immortal's heart and then they will die never to return." Edward said as he pulled out Demetri's heart from his chest.

Demetri looked at the heart for only a second before he fell to the ground dead.

Edward dropped the heart next to Demetri's body and ran over to Bella.

He shook her and she woke a second later.

"Where's….. Where's Demetri?" she asked.

"Demetri's gone."

Bella turned to see Demetri body.  
"We have to get rid of the body." Edward said.

Bella shook her head. "No need. His body will turn to dust in a few seconds."

True to her world Demetri's body turned to dust a few seconds later.

"I can't believe that his finally gone." She said as she turned to Edward. "Thank you for this. I love you."

Edward smiled as he kissed her. "I love you too."

The end.


End file.
